<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red String of Fate by TaxFraud404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653300">The Red String of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404'>TaxFraud404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet and Isadora, sitting in a tree [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:39:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red String of Fate is something that binds two people together with the term 'Soulmates'. But when Isadora is in college without the String, what adventures will she get into with her brothers and the new friends she'll make along the way? </p>
<p>HEY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! I've been bored out of my mind in quarantine and needed something to do other than schoolwork, so I chose the obvious answer; FANFICTION! It's been a fat sec since I've wrote Violet and Isadora stuff (that makes sense, at least) so I thought why not? This is a Red String AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, slight Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet and Isadora, sitting in a tree [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Isadora Quagmire and the Mysterious Case of the Missing String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora Quagmire is a normal person. She has two adoring brothers, many friends, and a great, ever growing love for poetry. Except, she isn't entirely normal compared to your average Joe; not only did she lose her parents to a fire that destroyed her and her triplet's home. She doesn't have the String. Now, I'm sure you're asking, "Wait, what's that?" Well, the Red String of Fate is what ties two people together, and binds them with the term of 'Soulmates'. She and her brothers learned about it when they were in grade school, like everyone else, and her brothers had the String while she didn't. </p>
<p>At first, when her brothers asked about her String, she lied and said that hers was there. Later on, when they were in middle school, her brothers stumbled in on her crying. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Duncan and Quigley asked, "Why are you crying?"</p>
<p>It took a while for Isadora to stop crying, but when she could speak without being drowned out by her own tears she told them about the String that had not appeared. They protected her whenever people tried to make fun of her for not having the String, and don't get me started on what high school was like. Word got around that Isadora didn't have the String, and, putting it lightly, people weren't as nice as her brothers were. These events in her life lead her to college, where her brothers weren't able to be with her as often, despite going to the same college. All their classes were different, and they didn't live in the same dorm, since girls and boys were separated for sleeping arrangements and bathroom. This is where her story begins.</p>
<p>"Isa, you gotta get up," Duncan said, "You're gonna be late for your AP Lit class."</p>
<p>"Ugh," Isadora replied, "Do I have to go? I already know practically everything Professor Snicket has to offer."</p>
<p>Duncan was in Isadora's dorm, since her roommate, Fiona Widdershins, was in her botany class. Even if Fiona was there, she doesn't mind the extra company of Isadora's brothers, since they were kind and were quite charming compared to the frat boys on campus. Isadora was particularity upset this fine morning, due to the fact that Fiona found out who her soulmate was the night prior, and Fiona had all but gushed about her newfound soulmate. Isadora had yet to tell her roommate about her String issue, because she wasn't sure how she would react. Fiona seemed like a nice person, but so did everyone at Isadora's high school, and that ended horribly. </p>
<p>"Isadora, I will give you to the count of ten before I use my special tactic," Duncan started, taking a dramatic pause, "The 'Puppy Dog Eyes'."</p>
<p>Isadora bolted up and out of bed so hard that she heard her back pop. </p>
<p>"Fine, fine," she groaned, "I'm up."</p>
<p>Isadora shooed her brother away as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for yet another day that was college. Thank god she was in her final year, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. </p><hr/>
<p>"And that concludes today's lecture, any questions?" when no one raised their hands, Professor Snicket just sighed, "Class dismissed." </p>
<p>With those ending words, everyone started putting their stuff away and headed for the doors that separated the lecture hall from the rest of the building. Isadora was one of the few who stayed back a little, waiting for the hallway traffic to die down, and that was the moment when Professor Snicket asked her to come to the front so he could speak to her.</p>
<p>"Isadora," he started, "You're a smart person, and I know you know how to do everything that I've taught you, so why do you still refuse to do your work?"</p>
<p>This was an issue Isadora had had for quite some time now, you see, seeing as she was easily distracted by her String, or lack there of. She also already knew all the stuff, so she didn't see a need to complete the assignments that Professor Snicket assigned. Sure, it's for a grade, but it's college, as long as she passes the class she can graduate and get a job and have a nice, quite life. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir," Isadora replied, "I just get easily...distracted."</p>
<p>She pointedly didn't tell him about her issue, which caused him to let out another tired sigh.</p>
<p>"Well, I've taken the liberty of fixing the problem myself."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I've hired you a tutor," she tried to squeeze a word in before he cut her off, "I know you already know what you're doing, but think of her as someone who can help you stay on task when you can't focus."</p>
<p>Isadora gave the Professor's words great weight in her mind, she thought of all the pros and cons of having a tutor would cause. </p>
<p><em>I've never even had a tutor, </em>Isadora thought, <em>So how am I supposed to know what will happen? Maybe I'm overreacting. Yes, you are overreacting. Just relax, I'm sure it won't be so bad, worst case scenario she ends up not liking me and I'd have to get another one. </em>With these thoughts in mind, she finally gave a response.</p>
<p>"Alright."</p><hr/>
<p>Isadora stared at the piece of paper in her hand. Written on the paper was the dorm number of her tutor, whose name turned out to be Violet Baudelaire, and her school email. So, Isadora stood there, in front of a random person's dorm at her college, because she was failing AP Lit. She hesitated, her fist just inches from the door. </p>
<p>
  <em>What if she found out about me not having the String in the time we'll be working together?</em>
</p>
<p>This was the thought that had terrified her the most, seeing as she had yet to even meet Violet, she didn't know whether or not she would make fun of her. She shook her head, deciding that she wouldn't tell unless it came down to something like that, which was highly unlikely. Finally, she knocked. </p>
<p>There were some noises coming from inside the dorm, noises that sounded like someone had tripped over something and then crashed into some pots and pans. Isadora hadn't even seen Violet's face and she already knew she was going to be a fun person to be around. Then, after hearing some more strange noises, the door opened to reveal a long-haired brunette, with warm, caring hazel eyes that she could get lost in for years and never hope to be rescued. Violet was tall and was on the skinny side, but still had some muscles on her, probably from her engineering classes that Professor Snicket had told her about, seeing as she was majoring in engineering. Violet wore a pink dress with little black dots and whales on it, as well as a long-sleeved blue button-up sweater that she wore unbuttoned. She was gorgeous. Like a radiant goddess, allowing a mere mortal to see her without being blinded by her warm, gentle glow. </p>
<p>"Hi! You must be Isadora, right?" she asked. </p>
<p>"Umm...ye-yeah that's me." Isadora fumbled with her words like a fish who jumped out of water and learned to speak. </p>
<p>"Oh! Where are my manners? Come inside!" Violet sidestepped to Isadora's right, or Violet's left, whichever way you wanna look at it. </p>
<p>Isadora walked into the dorm, realizing how nicely furnished it was. She took off her shoes and set them on the shoe rack that was right next to the door, and then hung up her coat on the coat rack that was next to the shoe rack. Once Isadora made her way further into the dorm, Violet closed the door to the dorm, making sure that it was locked in case someone tried to break in, which was unlikely. </p>
<p>"Wow, this is a nice place you've got here!" Isadora stated, "Where did you and your roommate find the time to decorate everything?"</p>
<p>Violet let out a giggle, a sound that melted Isadora's heart for some reason she could not explain, since she had yet to feel emotions as strong as the ones right now. </p>
<p>"Well, my roommate is Carmelita Spatz, who I'm sure you've heard of because of some, ahem, rumors she spreads. She only wants the best, since she thinks she's the best, and she expects nothing less." Violet replied, "Oh, I made a rhyme, didn't I?" </p>
<p>Violet let out another giggle, which made Isadora feel those weird emotions yet again. </p>
<p>"Wait, your roommate is Carmelita!" Isadora exclaimed, "Oh wow, how do you cope?"</p>
<p>"Well, she's gone most of the time for parties at the frat houses at the edge of campus, so I don't see her as often," Violet stated, "Thank goodness."</p>
<p>Isadora took in the smile Violet gave her with a smile of her own. Violet seemed like a nice person; however, so did everyone else. Even the worst people make the best masks.</p>
<p>"Well, enough chatter," Violet said, startling Isadora out of her thoughts, "Let's get to work!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, AP Lit. Whoo..." Isadora replied glumly, "Just what I need on top of all my other problems." </p>
<p>Violet gave Isadora a look of sympathy, a face that conveyed so many emotions that radiated warmth and kindness, like a thousand suns shining down in a lush field full of the best flowers known to man. A place of rest, relaxation, and resort. A home. Isadora had yet to find a home since her family mansion was destroyed in a fire, so her home was with her brothers as they were exchanged from guardian to guardian. For once, she felt at peace in a world that made her soul purpose in life nothing but pain and agony that others unleashed on her. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's gonna be alright," Violet stated calmly, "Professor Snicket said the thing you were struggling with was paying attention, right?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's right. I have a hard time focusing because of the fact that..." Isadora cut herself off before she went on about her whole tragic life story. She had just met Violet like five minutes ago, she shouldn't drop something that even her roommate that she had for the past four years had yet to know, it would be an insane idea to even have!</p>
<p>"Perhaps we could solve the problem by finding out what's distracting you the most," Violet said slowly, she was venturing into unknown waters. </p>
<p>"Well, I already know what's been keeping me distracted, but the only people who know are my brothers." </p>
<p>"If you want, you can share it with me. Bottling up things can lead to a big mess later on, and if it causes a mess when you release it on your own terms, you do what you must to fix it; you take responsibility." </p>
<p>For a person who was majoring in engineering, Violet sure had a way with words. Her words alone calmed Isadora down to the point where she was calmly debating with herself whether or not people should know. She came up with her answer, although she mumbled what she said far too quiet for Violet to understand.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" </p>
<p>"I, uh, I was born without the String." Isadora started, "Ever since grade school, I knew about the special properties of the String, but when I looked at my hand...nothing. I was destined to be alone." </p>
<p>Violet was quiet, and Isadora mistook the silence for judgement. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." she was fumbling again, "I get it if you don't want to tutor me anymore, since you probably think I'm a freak no-!" </p>
<p>"I don't have the String either." </p>
<p>Isadora paused her rambling, looking back to Violet with hope in her eyes. </p>
<p><em>If I'm destined to be alone,</em> she thought, <em>Can I be alone with you? </em></p>
<p>Isadora stopped that train of thought immediately. She just met the girl! There's no way she already has feelings for her! Right? She looked up again, staring into the pools of brown and green that made up the hazel eyes of Violet Baudelaire, a person who she could connect with. A person who shared traits with her on a more personal level that even her brothers couldn't hope to match. If Isadora was alone, so was Violet. They were both alone, alone forever...or so they thought. </p>
<p>As they stared into each others eyes, they failed to notice the flash of bright light that emitted from their left hand, they were too entranced by the other to even hope to look away. Suddenly, Violet's phone went off, alerting her that her time with Isadora was over for the day. As she looked back to tell Isadora, she noticed something odd about her left hand; more specifically, her left ring finger. There, on her left ring finger, was a red string, that almost seemed to be glowing, that was tied tightly onto said finger, but Violet didn't feel any sort of pressure on her finger. In fact, she felt lighter than air itself, as if she were on a cloud. The more she examined the String, the more she realized how short it was, almost like it was connecting to something in the same room as her. </p>
<p>It was then that she looked up to see Isadora examining her left ring finger, taking in the sight of something she had wished to see her entire life. She was no longer alone, she finally found the one who would change her life forever. Her soulmate. It was then that Isadora looked up, staring back at Violet. They looked at their left hands, then the others, and then back to their eyes. </p>
<p>"So..." Isadora started, "Where have you been my whole life?" </p>
<p>"I could ask you the same question," Violet replied, "Soulmate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Abyss is Filled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, I'm back! I also posted a new work featuring more Violet/Isadora stuff, it's a texting fic so if you like those I would give it a look! This chapter is going to delve into the new found relationship, or String, between our main girls. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for the wait!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora felt like she had swallowed a hundred butterflies and they all tried to escape her at once. She could scarcely believe the scene before her eyes, seeing as the most major event of her life happened less than five minutes ago. Violet Baudelaire, her new tutor for AP Lit, her <em>soulmate, </em>stood before her, eyes bright with happiness that Isadora could feel radiating not only from Violet, but herself as well. Their hands were intertwined, the String tied around their left-hand ring finger touching, all while they gazed into each other's eyes like the other was the sun and moon, like stars were stripped from the sky itself and placed into the other's eyes. That was Isadora's way of describing the way Violet was looking at her, and she was probably doing the same thing in return.</p>
<p>"So," Violet started, breaking the silence that seemed to last for eternity, "What would you say if I asked you to dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>"Well, Violet," Isadora responded, "I just might take you up on that offer. On one condition."</p>
<p>"Name it." </p>
<p>The look in Violet's eyes wasn't fear, nor was it anxiousness; rather, determination. Pure adoration for the woman standing before her. Love. This is what sent Isadora reeling, the fact that after thinking she'd spend the rest of her life alone, with no one to love her, that someone had come along-no, not someone, Violet-that Violet had come along and gave her hope. Hope for a brighter future than the one she thought about almost everyday beforehand. </p>
<p>"I get to kiss you," Isadora stated boldly, "Right here, right now."</p>
<p>Isadora thought she'd see shock on Violet's face, shocked at how demanding she sounded. She waited for her eyes to widen, her jaw to drop; however, it never happened. Instead, Violet carefully removed her hands from Isadora's and brought them to rest on her face, slightly tilting her head up to face Violet more head on. </p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>That's when Isadora's world changed for good. Sure, the String played a big part and she was sure to remember that moment dearly, but what she really wanted to remember for eternity was this moment right here. The feel of Violet's lips on her own, the warmth they radiated made Isadora's knees weak for a moment. Luckily, Violet was stronger than she looked, and she carefully brought her arm around Isadora's waist, unintentionally bringing the two women closer to one another. Somewhere in the back of Isadora's mind she realized that she was quite literally swept off her feet, in a very real, romantic way; however, she wasn't focused on that thought at the moment. The slightly rough texture of Violet's lips only aiding in making Isadora want more, for she feared that this moment would end long before she was satisfied. They stayed like this for a few moments more, before they unfortunately had to break for air. </p>
<p>"Whoa..." they both spoke at the same time, giggling a second after. </p>
<p><em>That giggle will be the death of me,</em> Isadora thought, smiling so much it hurt, <em>But I'll be damned if I don't get to hear it for the rest of my life.</em> </p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?" Violet asked, causing Isadora to look up and experience something far better than the taller woman's giggle. Her blush. </p>
<p>"You," Isadora said, dreamily, "How cute your giggle is, how cute you are when you blush, you know, all good things."</p>
<p>Those words seemed to only aid in deepening Violet's blush, which Isadora had no complaint with. She would love nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the woman in front of her, to experience every giggle that left her lips, the same lips that Isadora would hope to feel against her own every day, and to cause every blush that would ever bloom on the taller woman's cute face. </p>
<p>"You're cheesy." Violet giggled out, blush still very apparent. </p>
<p>"Well, if I get to experience that cute blush and giggle at every cheesy line I make," Isadora replied, smoothly, "Then I will be the most cheesy person alive!" </p>
<p>This caused both the girls to go into giggles once more, their stomachs both getting sore rather quickly from the time they'd spent together. Isadora never wanted this moment to end, she wanted to spend her life like this, next to her soulmate as they giggled until tears rolled down their faces, faces that were as red as tomatoes by now. </p>
<p>"I absolutely hate to cut this short; however," Violet stated, glumly, "I have to get to an engineering lecture in-" she checked her phone, "5 minutes."</p>
<p>"Well, can I at least get your number before I go," Isadora leaned close to Violet's ear, "Soulmate?"</p>
<p>Violet could only nod her beautifully red face up and down rapidly as Isadora simply giggled at the cute response. Isadora then pulled out her phone as well, extending her empty hand towards Violet's phone so she could put her number in it. After a long hug goodbye, they exited the dorm together, both walking down opposite sides of the hallway, with a happy smile etched onto their faces for the rest of the day. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Duncan! Quigley!" Isadora shouted as she opened the door to her dorm, knowing her brothers would be in there after sending them both a text to meet her there, "Something amazing happened today!"</p>
<p>"What?" Duncan and Quigley asked, in unison, as they gazed into the happy eyes of their sister. </p>
<p>"I found her." Isadora couldn't contain her smile, "I found my soulmate!"</p>
<p>Duncan and Quigley simply sat on Isadora's bed, dumbfounded but inexplicably happy for their sister. Both of the boys were considered speechless, but in a good way. </p>
<p>"Congratulations!" Duncan was the first to recover, Quigley following soon after.</p>
<p>"We're so happy for you, Isa!" </p>
<p>"Thank you, both of you, so much," Isadora started, "Without you both by my side I would never have gotten to where I am now, so I am eternally grateful for you both sticking by my side."</p>
<p>"Aww, Isa! We're the lucky ones to have such an awesome sister!" Duncan practically shouted. </p>
<p>Isadora smiled to herself, thinking back to earlier in the day. When she met her soulmate, the woman she was destined to spend her entire life with, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Then, a thought occurred to her. </p>
<p>"Oh, crap!" she shouted, startling her brothers.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Quigley asked, a little nervous. </p>
<p>"I have no idea what I'm gonna wear for my date tonight!" Isadora started pacing around her dorm, "Violet's picking me up at 7:30 and it's already-" she checked her phone, "6:45!"</p>
<p>"Wait, Violet?" Duncan asked, "As in Violet Baudelaire? That Violet?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Isadora replied, "That Violet. Why, do you know her?" </p>
<p>"Kind of..." Duncan suddenly looked bashful, "After all, my soulmate is her younger brother."</p>
<p>"What!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Isadora stood there, outside in the somewhat chilly autumn air, hugging her button-up sweater closer to her lean figure. She had gone for a casual, yet still elegant look, with a simple dress with a button-up sweater on top, unbuttoned. She had applied light makeup, just enough to hide any blemishes she thought would make her appearance less than ideal. She pulled out her phone, looking at the time. </p>
<p>7:29.</p>
<p>Isadora only turned her head upwards at the sound of a motorcycle stopping in front of her, and she was rendered speechless. There Violet was, in all her beautiful, goddess-like glory. She wore a simple white dress, with a black leather jacket over it, zipped all the way up. She had some mascara on, a little foundation, and a hint of eyeliner, giving her already goddess-like complexion an even more heavenly glow. She was a goddess that walked among mortals, her body radiating an unambiguous happy glow, something that Isadora herself felt more intense than ever before. </p>
<p>"Earth to Isadora," Violet teased, "You with me?"</p>
<p>"Of course I'm with you," Isadora replied, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Although I suddenly feel a little under dressed at the moment. Seeing as I don't have a leather jacket."</p>
<p>"Well, at least you took my advice," Violet had a smile of her own, reaching her hand out for Isadora to grab onto, "You're wearing padding, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Isadora took her hand and let herself get pulled onto the back of the bike, "Although I didn't peg you as the type to ride a motorcycle."</p>
<p>That got a laugh out of Violet, a small chuckle that Isadora would hold dear for the rest of her days. </p>
<p>"Well, you're about to learn more about me," Violet turned her head to face Isadora, a smirk tugging at her lips, "Only if I get to learn more about you as well."</p>
<p>"Of course," Isadora giggled, a thing she was getting used to today, "Now, you said it was a surprise where we were going, but I have faith in you."</p>
<p>"Good," Violet started the engine, "Because I happen to know the best diner in the entire city."</p>
<p>And they were off, on an adventure that the other was sure to never forget, after all, no one forgets their first date with their soulmate. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Isadora moaned into the bite of pancake she had taken into her mouth, sweet syrupy goodness filling her mind with pleasant thoughts. </p>
<p>"You were right," Isadora said around a mouthful of pancake, "This <em>is</em> the best diner in the entire city!"</p>
<p>Violet giggled again for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and Isadora still never tired of the beautiful sound. Violet had her own stack of pancakes, topped off with tons of whipped cream and fruits. Whereas Isadora's stack was plain pancakes with a monstrous amount of syrup overflowing from the top. She groaned as some of the syrup escaped onto her chin. This caused Violet to giggle yet again, as she slowly leaned forward with a napkin in hand, lightly dabbing at Isadora's chin to wipe the stick concoction off of her face. </p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" Isadora pouted as she watched Violet lean back in her seat across from Isadora, setting the napkin upon her empty plate along with the rest of the dirty napkins. </p>
<p>"Sorry, love, it's just-" Violet broke out into giggles yet again, causing Isadora to pout a bit more before joining her, "You looked so disappointed." </p>
<p>"Not disappointed," Isadora grumbled, as she was still smiling, "Just upset that there isn't much to savor anymore."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, 'cause I know I am."</p>
<p>There was that smile again. That smile that made Isadora pause her chewing, just starring at Violet's ethereal face. </p>
<p>"What, is there something on my face, too?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, let me just-"</p>
<p>Isadora leaned over and gave Violet a short but sweet kiss on the cheek, smiling smugly when she saw Violet's flustered face when she pulled away. Violet pouted as Isadora got comfortable in her seat, resting her chin on her arms that were propped up on the table. </p>
<p>"Now who's disappointed?"</p>
<p>Violet pouted some more, before her face broke out into a smile as she gazed into Isadora's chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes she could get lost in and never want to escape from. She'd gladly be held captive in the beautiful gaze of the young woman sitting in front of her. </p>
<p>"Come here, I wanna do something."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Isadora smiled smugly again, "What?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you get closer and find out?" </p>
<p>Then, the two young women shared their second kiss of the day. The same day that they had found the person they wanted, no <em>were</em> going to spend the rest of their life with. The person that they'd cherish forever, love forever, and stay with them forever. They could never abandon each other's sides, not when the love they were feeling was so new, and light, and beautiful. The beautiful feeling within them wasn't just an effect from the kiss, it was an effect from the woman sitting in front of her that made her feel like she could take on the world, and then some. The person they would fight for, die for, live for. The person they would spend their life with for as long as they could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mysterious Case of the Hidden Poem Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, I've been having fun with this story so I thought that I would continue today. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora Quagmire felt lighter than air when she was with her soulmate, Violet Baudelaire. She was having the time of her life with the girl she would spend the rest of her days with, which was good. Some people get really bad people as soulmates, and they have to deal with it for eternity. Isadora was happy that Violet was her soulmate, seeing as she was wild in a good way, a way that proved to Isadora that Violet could handle even the most rowdy of situations. The two girls were on Violet's motorcycle, with Violet driving and Isadora behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. When they made a rather sharp turn, Isadora squeezed Violet by accident, causing Violet to gain a rather large blush on her cheeks, and for her to release a rather adorable squeak. </p><p>When they returned back to campus, Violet walked Isadora to her dorm. As Isadora was about to go inside, knowing her brothers were there to ask how the date went, Violet stopped her. </p><p>"Is this goodbye for now?" Violet asked, sheepishly. </p><p>"Well, I was going to message you until early morning," Isadora replied, smirking, "Why, do you miss me already?"</p><p>"Of course," Violet said around a giggle, "I'll miss you when you're in the room next to me."</p><p>They both got a good laugh out of that. When Isadora was done, she looked up, only to see Violet's eyes already locking onto hers. Isadora's breath got stuck in her throat. The most beautiful girl was in front of her, and she was all hers. They were soulmates, destined to be together forever, no matter if the world was crumbling around them. Those eyes were like little galaxys, stars swirling is hypnotizing motions. It was when she stared at Violet's lips that Isadora found out that she was leaning closer to her new girlfriend. She almost stopped herself, before she realized the Violet was doing the same thing as well. </p><p>They shared another kiss, one of many yet to come. The way that Violet kissed Isadora made the latter shiver, excitement coursing through her veins. It was almost heartbreaking when Isadora had to pull away for air. </p><p>"So," Isadora started, blushing from the intensity of the kiss, "When can we do this again?"</p><p>"I'm free for lunch tomorrow," Violet responded, "How does IHOP sound?" </p><p>"I see you're a real fan of breakfast," Isadora giggled, "But that just makes you more charming." </p><p>"What can I say," Violet stated proudly, "Pancakes are a gift to this world."</p><p>"Indeed they are," Isadora smiled, "Just like you." </p><p>"You stole my line!" Violet giggled with a fake pout. </p><p>"I hate to cut this short," interrupted Duncan from the doorway, "But curfew is almost here and we need to ask our sister about her date."</p><p>"Of course," Violet replied, "See you tomorrow?"</p><p>"At IHOP." Isadora finished. </p><p>With another quick peck to Isadora's cheek, Violet went around the corner back to her dorm. As soon as she rounded the corner, however, Duncan practically yanked Isadora through the doorway. </p><p>"You have got to tell us everything!" Duncan yelled. </p><p>"How'd it go?" Quigley asked. </p><p>"It was fantastic." Isadora said around a dreamy sigh. </p><hr/><p>"And that concludes today's lecture, any questions?" yet again, no one raised their hands, causing Professor Snicket to sigh. "Class dismissed." </p><p>Isadora, instead of waiting like normal, went to the front of the room, deciding to talk to Professor Snicket. </p><p>"Hey, Professor, Violet's been a great tutor to help me keep focused!" Isadora gushed. </p><p>"I can see that," Professor Snicket said with a smile, "You're already back up to a high A, which is very impressive for only two months."</p><p>That reminded Isadora that today was her and Violet's two month anniversary, and that AP Lit was her last class of the day and that Violet would be waiting for her outside the classroom. </p><p>"Speaking of two months," Isadora started, shyly, "I have to get going, otherwise I'll be late for my anniversary. See you later, Professor Snicket!"</p><p>With that, Isadora practically ran out of the classroom, almost straight into Violet. Violet giggled at her enthusiasm, finding it incredibly endearing that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with her. </p><p>"So," Violet started, finally done with her giggles much to Isadora's dismay, "Where to first?" </p><hr/><p>Isadora made sure to never keep anything from Violet, for fear of ruining their relationship, yet she kept her love poems a secret for more, personal reasons. If Violet ever found her stash, she might actually combust on the spot. They weren't dirty or anything, just sappy to the point that it made Isadora blush if she heard one of her brothers talking about it. However, this thought was far from her mind, since she was getting ready for her date with Violet, combing her hair in the bathroom while Violet was allowed to explore her side of the dorm. When Isadora came out of the bathroom, she almost went back in. There in front of her very eyes was Violet, reading the poetry that Isadora had written about the very same girl reading it. </p><p>"Uh-" Isadora started lamely. </p><p>"Did you write this?" Violet asked, finally turning to face Isadora. There wasn't a single speck of anger or rage, rather a smile instead of a scowl. </p><p>"Y-Yeah," Isadora said sheepishly, "I did. I never expected you to find them, though." </p><p>"But they're so good!" Violet responded, "No wonder you're becoming an English major, you're so good at writing and expressing you're feelings through words!"</p><p>"You really think so?" </p><p>"Think so? I know so! I would have never guessed that you felt all the same things I do about you!"</p><p>With those final words, Violet strode over to Isadora, cupping her face and bringing her in for a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for eternity, not that either of them minded. With the love they felt for each other, they felt like they could conquer the world. They could face anything life threw at them head on, as long as they were together.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Mysterious Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Isadora and Violet are dating and having fun, we get a peek at what the girls' siblings are up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus Baudelaire had already graduated college, despite being younger than his older sister, Violet Baudelaire. He was a librarian at the library about 4 blocks away from the Baudelaire's apartment in the heart of a busy city, meaning he helped find books for the strangest of characters. This includes two people who he thought were twins, but later found out were triplets when their sister visited the library about a week or two after her brothers. You have probably heard of these triplets, the Quagmires. Klaus never really paid close attention to the people who stopped at the library, but what he did pay attention to was his soulmate. No, not just his soulmate, <em>Duncan Quagmire. </em>Sure, he knew it was possible that he could find his soulmate at his job, but he never really thought about it, that was until two identical college students walked in one Sunday afternoon, at around 3:49 P.M. but hey, who's keeping track?</p><p>Klaus had been working at the Downtown Public Library for about six months when the two Quagmire boys walked in that crisp autumn afternoon, right before college started up for the two triplets. He was behind the front desk, at the computer looking up another book for a customer when he heard the sliding doors open. He didn't even look at who came in, not until they showed up in line right after the nice woman he was talking to. Once Klaus found the book the woman was looking for, one of his coworkers, Janet, led the woman to the right shelf, and then Klaus had to greet his soulmate. Not that he knew, until he looked down to type at the computer to look up the title of the college textbook for the other triplet. When Klaus noticed, he had no idea what to say in order to grab the attention of the young man. </p><p>"Uhh..." Klaus muttered, "E-Excuse me, sir?"</p><p>"Yes?" his soulmate asked.</p><p>"Would you mind raising your left hand?" Klaus asked, timidly, "I, uh, need to prove something."</p><p>The triplet looked to his brother, who shrugged at him, and raised his left hand. </p><p>
  <em>There.</em>
</p><p>Klaus noticed it immediately, and a second later so did the triplet. They both stared at his left hand, raised awkwardly at a weird angle, then at each other. They were both rendered speechless for a matter of seconds, before the silence broke when his brother spoke. </p><p>"Uh, if I may," the brother asked, "What is going on?" </p><p>"We're soulmates." both boys spoke at once. </p><p>"I'm Klaus." Klaus stated. </p><p>"Duncan," he replied, then pointed to his triplet, "This is Quigley, my triplet." </p><p>"Nice to meet you both," Klaus shook Quigley's hand first, then Duncan's, "Especially you, soulmate!"</p><hr/><p>Klaus remembered that day like it happened moments ago, when in reality it was more like six months ago. Since then, Klaus had gotten a new job at the college's library, and still stayed in his apartment in downtown. He probably liked working at the college library more than the public one because: one, he got to see Duncan more often, and two, less people bothered him about where a book was and whether or not it was in the database; therefore, this gave him time to read more of the latest book he had picked up a few nights ago. </p><p>He was reading that very same book when he noticed two girls walk in. He recognized both of them almost immediately, although one more than the other, seeing as it was his sister. That's right, his sister, Violet Baudelaire, walked in to the campus' local library, and with another girl. This would have been a normal occurrence if it weren't for the fact that Violet was not only holding the other girl's hand, but also blushing and giggling along with her. He recognized the face, but couldn't place the name on his sister's date, and then he noticed the same colored hair and eyes and the identical facial structure. She was almost a carbon copy, although opposite gender, of his soulmate Duncan. </p><p><em>Wait a minute. </em>Klaus thought, <em>Same face, same...everything. </em>That's when it clicked. The name, it came to him like a slap to the face. Isadora Quagmire. Duncan and Quigley Quagmire's sister, older than both of them by around 2-4 minutes. Then another thing clicked for Klaus Baudelaire.</p><p>Violet Baudelaire, his eldest sister who took care of him since he was 12, was holding hands with Isadora Quagmire, the barely eldest sister to his soulmate. </p><p>It was then Klaus knew he was staring, because Violet happened to look his way and they locked eyes. Violet looked away to whisper something to Isadora, and then promptly dragged her over to where he was sitting behind the counter at the front of the rather small, yet quaint, library. </p><p>"Hey, Klaus," Violet said cheerfully, "I would ask what brings you here, but I almost forgot that you work here." </p><p>"I do work here, so it wouldn't really make sense, now would it?" he replied back, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but something seems different about you..." </p><p>"Oh really?" Violet stated with a slight giggle, "What gave you that idea?" </p><p>"Maybe because you're smiling more, laughing," Klaus listed off on his fingers, "And holding hands with Isadora Quagmire. In fact, I'd say you found you're soulmate."</p><p>"Well, that's what it is," Violet nodded, "A fact."</p><p>"Klaus? Klaus Baudelaire?" Isadora finally spoke up, "As in, not only Violet's brother, but my brother Duncan's soulmate?" </p><p>"Why, yes, that is me," Klaus responded with a grin, "And you must be Isadora Quagmire, not only Duncan's sister, but my sister's soulmate?"</p><p>They all were laughing by now, having a great time. Klaus spared a glance at the ticking clock on the wall. </p><p>5:55. His shift would be ending in about five minutes. </p><p>"Hey, I'm out of here at 6:00," Klaus started, "Do you wanna see about grabbing Duncan and hanging out?" </p><p>"Sure, I'm down." Isadora replied. </p><p>"I don't see why not." Violet agreed. </p><p>"Then it's settled," Klaus said with a grin, "Meet you by the center fountain on campus at 6:15?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect." both girls spoke in unison, giggling afterwards. </p><p><em>Yep. </em>Klaus thought, <em>They're perfect for each other.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Elusive Sunny Baudelaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey again, I was bored and decided to update. Seeing as there is no consistent schedule for this fic, I'll just try and update once or twice every week or so. Thank you for the kind comment and kudos, they mean a lot! <br/>This chapter is about Sunny, one of my all time favorite characters from A Series of Unfortunate Events (especially in the show, because we love a snarky Baudelaire). Enjoy the chapter!!! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora rarely felt nervous anymore, not only because she finally got her string, but also because Violet gave her confidence. In fact, Violet Baudelaire radiated confidence to anyone nearby, and ever since that first kiss, Isadora and Violet were practically attached at the hip. The only time you would see Isadora without Violet, or vice versa, was when they were in separate classes, and even then they walked one another to every class. Since they were never really separated from each other, Isadora had gained confidence in herself, but this was something that no amount of confidence had prepared her for. </p>
<p>The mission was simple, so simple that Isadora could do it without breaking a sweat, but the mission wasn't her greatest concern at the moment, rather who she would have to give a positive influence to on said mission. After all, the person she was about to meet was the person who cared deeply about not only Violet, but Klaus as well. Speaking of the two Baudelaire's, they were with her in her dorm, helping her pack for spring break. The same spring break she would be spending with the Baudelaire's at their cabin by the lake, the same cabin that they gained inheritance to when Violet became of age. </p>
<p>"Isa, are you just going to stand there," Duncan began, "Or are you gonna hurry up and finish packing?"</p>
<p>Oh yeah, she almost forgot to mention that not only was she going, but her brothers as well. It was going to be a "Baudelaire-Quagmire bonding experience" as Duncan had called it. Even though Quigley didn't have a Baudelaire soul mate, he was going because apparently they had a younger sister who was a junior in high school. Sunny Baudelaire. The same Sunny Baudelaire that Isadora would have to gain the acceptance from.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Isadora huffed, pulling the bag over her shoulder, "I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Great," Duncan smiled, "But first, I have to use the bathroom." </p>
<p>Everyone let out a groan at that. </p>
<p>"Dunc, why didn't you go when Isadora was packing?" Klaus asked.</p>
<p>"Because, one, I didn't have to go then," Duncan listed off on his fingers, "And two, I had to make sure she packed everything she needed, because Isa isn't the best at packing." </p>
<p>This statement caused Isadora to throw a pillow at Duncan's head, causing him to duck as he ran to the bathroom, giggling all the way. Isadora let out a fond sigh. </p>
<p><em>Yep, </em>she thought, <em>this is going to be one long week.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Isadora was never one to be speechless, but she was speechless. The size of the cabin was massive compared to the cabins they passed on the road, it was like comparing Pluto to Jupiter. From what Isadora could see, there were four upper floors, all seen from the large gravel driveway she and the others were standing on, and there supposedly was a basement that served mainly as a game room of sorts. </p>
<p>While Isadora stood there, staring at the sheer size of the cabin, Duncan and Quigley were pulling bags out of the trunk of the minivan they had all rode in. That's right, a minivan. Since Violet only only owned a motorcycle, they had two options: either take Duncan and Quigley's cars and split up into two groups, or have them all take a ride in Klaus's minivan. When said minivan had pulled into the driveway, there had been another car already there, the same car that belonged to Sunny Baudelaire. From what Violet had told Isadora, Sunny had just gotten her licence a week or so before high school had started, and she had already picked out and bought a car. The same car on the gravel in front of the massive cabin. </p>
<p>"Come on, Isa," Quigley grunted while pulling out a particular heavy bag, "These bags aren't gonna get themselves out of the trunk and into the cabin."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." </p>
<p>Isadora lifted out one of the two bags she had brought up, while Violet picked up her other one and one of the three Violet herself had brought up. Duncan and Quigley had each brought one, while Klaus had brought two as well. Isadora and Violet then made their way into the cabin, carrying the bags and then promptly plopping them on the floor by the door. Duncan, Quigley, and Klaus did the same. When all the bags were on the floor, Isadora finally looked up at the foyer. It was nice, a crimson carpet with gold trim leading the way into the kitchen and open dining room with a massive table that brought the one in the Quagmire apartment to shame. </p>
<p>"It's nice, isn't it?" Violet asked, making Isadora jump from the sudden noise, to which Violet giggled at, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." </p>
<p>"Then why are you laughing?" Isadora smirked, looking at Violet as she giggled harder. This caused Isadora to start giggling, too. </p>
<p>"Because you're adorable." Violet smiled, wrapping her arms around Isadora's middle, bringing her closer to the taller girl. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself here?" Isadora giggled, wrapping her arms around Violet's neck, causing the taller girl to tilt her head down to face Isadora more clearly. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm positive." With those words, they shared a sweet kiss, both of them smiling as they brought their faces closer and closer together to touch lips. A dance of sorts played out between them, when Violet tilted her head to the right, Isadora tilted hers to the left, bringing the two girls closer together. Fire ignited not only in Isadora's chest, but Violet's as well, a burning blush making it's presence known on each girl's face. While the two shared their love for one another, a throat cleared in the distance, sounding like it was underwater with how otherworldly their kiss was. They broke away, grinning at one another before facing the person who stopped them.</p>
<p>Isadora's heart almost stopped. There, at the bottom of the staircase to the left of the front door stood a girl with blond hair and brown eyes that reminded Isadora of Violet's mirth and childlike wonder, the same childlike wonder that showed when she learned something new. There was only one person on earth who it was, and this is what almost stopped Isadora's heart. There before her stood Sunny Baudelaire, the younger sister of Violet and Klaus Baudelaire. </p>
<p>"Hello, you must be Sunny Baudelaire," Isadora removed herself from Violet, stepping forward to shake Sunny's hand, "I'm Isadora Quagmire, and these are my brothers Quigley and-"</p>
<p>"Duncan, it's good to see you again," Sunny cut her off, shaking her hand briefly so she could move on to Quigley's, "And yes, I am Sunny Baudelaire. You can call me Sunny." </p>
<p>"It's a pleasure meeting you, Sunny." Isadora stated with a smile. </p>
<p>"Likewise," Sunny started, "I've heard a lot about you, Isadora. All nice things, I assure you." </p>
<p>"Oh, I see," Isadora was somewhat confused, "I have heard good things about you, too. I heard you're an amazing cook, and can make a great dish out of anything." </p>
<p>"Thank you, and I heard you could write some very good poetry," Sunny looked almost bashful at the comment, "Although it has been a while since I read some." </p>
<p>"Oh, that's great!" Isadora was excited to meet someone who had read poetry, "Who's your favorite poet? Mine has to be Sappho." </p>
<p>"I like multiple poets, but my all time favorite has to be Homer," Sunny replied, "His works helped shape the world today, after all." </p>
<p>"I agree." </p>
<p>Isadora realized that everyone around them was quiet, causing her to clear her throat. </p>
<p>"Ahem, I would like to unpack, if that's alright," Isadora stated awkwardly, "May I be shown to my room?" </p>
<p>"Of course," Violet responded, grabbing her arm and leading her up the stairs after she grabbed both her bags and Violet grabbed hers, "Right this way, Isa." </p>
<hr/>
<p>While the triplets and two siblings were in the minivan, Klaus was driving, they had discussed sleeping arrangements. Despite the cabin being larger than regular cabins, there were only five bedrooms. This was an issue, since there were going to be six people staying in said cabin. Isadora had offered to take the couch in the family room, but Violet said she would take it, sparking a rather pointless argument between them. Quigley, who was quickly getting a headache, offered that the both of them could share a bed or that Klaus and Duncan could, therefore no one would have to deal with a hurting back during their vacation. </p>
<p>Isadora and Violet had blushed at the idea, but agreed that the two of them could share; which brings us to said bedroom, with Violet and Isadora inside it unpacking their luggage. </p>
<p>"So..." they both started at the same time, giggling yet again afterwards. </p>
<p>"You can go first." Isadora offered. </p>
<p>"I was going to ask what side of the bed you wanted." Violet replied, blushing the same shade as Isadora. </p>
<p>"I don't mind," Isadora stated, "Do you?" </p>
<p>"No, not really," Violet looked down at the floor, "To be honest, I was just trying to ease the awkwardness." </p>
<p>"I feel that," Isadora said with a giggle, "But it's just sharing a bed right?" </p>
<p>Wrong. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Case of the Single Queen-Sized Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is exactly what you think it is...CUDDLES</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora Quagmire was frightened, not because she would be sharing a bed with her girlfriend, Violet Baudelaire, rather because of the fact that Sunny Baudelaire could change her opinion on Isadora in a heartbeat. Sure, Sunny knew of the sleeping arrangements, mostly because she helped decide who slept where, and she approved of Violet and herself sharing a queen-sized bed together; but, that didn't stop Isadora from wondering what Sunny was thinking about it, she could have just said she approved because she didn't want to seem mean...whatever Sunny had said could've easily been a lie. These thoughts were swarming in her head like bees, all buzzing so loud that she could barely hear what was happening in the real world; well, not until her girlfriend shook her shoulders while saying her name. </p><p>"Huh?" Isadora responded, confused.</p><p>"You looked like you'd seen a ghost," Violet replied to her confusion, but she turned away shyly, "I got worried..."</p><p>"Vi, you don't have anything to worry about," Isadora stated while pulling her girlfriend into an embrace, "I'm just a little nervous about my first impression. That's all, I promise."</p><p>Violet laughed at that, like an actual gut-clenching laugh that would make anyone fall on the floor with tears in their eyes. Yet again, Isadora was confused. </p><p>"What's so funny? I'm being honest!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, it's just..." Violet got out, before breaking into giggles, "You are the only person I know who ever got Sunny to like them almost immediately."</p><p>"Wait...really?!" </p><p>"Yeah! No matter how nice my friends were, it took a few years for Sunny to actually like them, rather than tolerate them." </p><p>
  <em>"Years?!"</em>
</p><p>"Yes, and I assure you, it was no easy feat." </p><p>Isadora was stunned silent, no words could describe the amount of pressure that was put on her shoulders yet again that day. Violet, being the all-knowing girlfriend, could sense this almost immediately. </p><p>"Hey, when Sunny has a good impression of someone it never changes," Violet assured Isadora, "I can tell you from personal experience, that as long as you don't hurt me you don't have anything to worry about, either." </p><p>Isadora looked up at Violet, mumbling her thanks before said Baudelaire brought her into an embrace this time, sitting on the bed with Isadora in her arms. They were content, just sitting there on the edge of the rather worn-out bed, eyes closed as they imagined their future together. Isadora saw herself with Violet in the distant future, not much older than they were now, with an adorable little boy in her own arms. Her son, no, <em>their </em>son. Adopted, and the first of many to be a part of the Baudelaire-Quagmire household. </p><p>"Violet! Isa! Dinner's ready!" Duncan shouted from somewhere downstairs, sounding distant in the rather large cabin. </p><p>"Looks like we get to go back to the real world yet again." Violet chuckled. </p><p>"Unfortunately..." Isadora added, getting a soft nudge by Violet's elbow. </p><p>"Hey, our siblings aren't <em>that </em>bad." </p><p>"Yeah, but I'd rather spend the day with you." </p><hr/><p>Violet Baudelaire was never one to feel anxious, especially about such trivial things as her girlfriend meeting her little sister, Sunny. Isadora Quagmire was Violet's whole world, scratch that, universe; therefore, there was nothing for her without Isadora there by her side. Violet was like earth and Isadora the sun, nothing could be happy without her beaming smile that shone down over Violet's life. When they entered the cabin, Sunny was waiting for them; and despite her initial worry, Isadora handled herself better than anyone else Violet had ever brought over for Sunny's approval. The two got along rather well, even during dinner, and this was what got Violet wondering about whatever Isadora was worried about earlier. There was nothing that they didn't have in common, or at least agreed with to some extent. </p><p>After a rather delightful dinner, Isadora and Violet returned to their shared room to unpack from the long drive. As they were doing this, Violet sparked up a conversation.</p><p>"So..." Violet started awkwardly, slowly smirking as she continued, "What exactly were you worried about? Surely you saw during dinner that Sunny and you have tons in common, and even found mutual ground on some topics I had never heard about."</p><p>"Well, to be honest, I wasn't really thinking about that during dinner," Isadora replied, "I was more concerned about being myself, after all that's what got you to fall for me."</p><p>"Aww, see?" Violet wrapped Isadora in an embrace for the countless time that day, "Nothing to worry about when you yourself." </p><p>"I guess you're right about that." </p><p>The two young women swayed back and forth, as if there were an invisible record player, playing a nonexistent tune that they couldn't help but move to. After the silence stretched on for far longer than they wished, they hummed a tune that they both felt in their souls; no, in their life. The same tune that their hearts played whenever they were near one another, the drum that never stopped beating. Sadly, they had to break apart in order to finish packing.</p><p>After their clothes and other stuff was put away, they were rather tired, and it was already rather late for the two, almost 11:00 P.M. to be exact. They got ready for bed. The bed that the two of them had to share, not that they were worried about it or anything. Without any words, other than "I love you"s and "good night"s, the two got under the covers and tried sleeping, both facing away from the other.</p><p>Violet couldn't sleep after about an hour, she didn't even feel tired. With the thought of asking Isadora if she could sleep, she turned to face the other girl, only to find her staring at her already. </p><p>"Hey." Isadora said sheepishly.</p><p>"Hi," Violet smiled, "Can't sleep?"</p><p>Isadora shook her head no, "You can't sleep either?" </p><p>"No," Violet blushed suddenly, "I thought maybe that we could cuddle or something..." </p><p>Before Violet could continue to ramble about how Isadora didn't have to do anything she was uncomfortable with, said Quagmire grabbed Violet's hands, reassuring her that it was alright. They were quiet yet again. </p><p>Without saying anything, Violet wrapped her arms around Isadora, bringing the girl's head to rest under her chin. Isadora let out a content sigh at the position, finally dozing off to the land of pleasant dreams. Dreams of the girls' future together, one where they would never experience anything but contentment and happiness.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this chapter being so short, I was somewhat lacking creativity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys, it's been fun making this, but I can't keep up so I'm ending the story here. I will continue to write other stuff, maybe a spin-off oneshot from this AU, but not for a little bit. Anyways, this chapter will just be kind of like an epilogue, a years later kind of deal. Welp, hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora Quagmire was the happiest she had ever been, standing in front of the woman she called her soulmate, Violet Baudelaire. They were both wearing white, seeing as it was their wedding day, and both were staring into each others eyes as the marriage officiant finished up the long, boring parts of the beginning of the wedding. The parts right before their vows. While they were paying somewhat attention to the officiant, their main focus was on how far they had come, and together at that. Isadora would have been no where if it weren't for Violet, and Violet would have been no where if it weren't for Isadora. They completed each other, no matter what others said about them. </p>
<p>"Now, time for the vows," the officiant spoke, breaking the two love struck females out of their thoughts, "Violet, you first?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you," Violet took a deep breath, preparing herself for the biggest, most important speech of her life, "Isadora Quagmire, you make me feel complete, ever since I first met you way back when you were failing AP Lit, and sure, we were young and naive back then, but being with you while we matured made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, no matter the challenges ahead of us or behind us. I want a future where we grow into more mature adults together, where I get to see every wrinkle form on your face, see every smile that you ever smiled, and be the cause of those smiles. You bring out the best in me, and I hope to bring out the best in you, so I ask that you become my wife so I can be there with you every step of the way."</p>
<p>There were people crying in the pews, but it was mainly from Klaus and Duncan. </p>
<p>"Now for your vows, Isadora." the officiant spoke again, causing Isadora to stop staring at Violet with tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>"Violet Baudelaire, from the moment we met in your dorm room and realized we were soulmates, I knew that the rest of my life was in your hands, just like how your life is in mine. We were meant to be together, no matter what the universe throws at us, and I hope to ease you of every burden you ever come across. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, safe from the wickedness of the world around us, and I wish for you to never feel the pain that you've felt before; so yes, I will be your wife, and ask that you be mine in turn, so I can spend the rest of my life with you." </p>
<p>By now everyone except the officiator was crying, but even then the officiator was still struggling to keep their smile under control. </p>
<p>"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss the bride."</p>
<p>Without any further prompting, Violet and Isadora locked lips for what felt like the billionth time they had been together, but despite all those kisses, this one was by far their all time favorite. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Isadora Quagmire-Baudelaire had never thought that her life would end up here, happy with her soulmate, Violet Baudelaire-Quagmire, and running an orphanage with not only Violet, but her friends and family as well. Since the fires that destroyed their homes and took their respective parents from them, Isadora and Violet had never wanted any other child to go through the horrors they had gone through, so they decided the best way to help the world better itself was by starting an orphanage in the safest, cleanest part of the big city they called home. </p>
<p>The Baudelaire-Quagmire Orphanage was doing remarkably well, and they were able to find homes for every orphan that entered. They had overcome the challenges that life had thrown at them, and they knew that there would be more obstacles coming their way in the future, but as Bil Keane says, "Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it, I've finished this long thing! I've never written anything with so many chapters, let alone words! Sure, it's only 7 chapters, but that's a lot for me, ok?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy my brand new series for Viodora stuff on here! I'm putting it in with the other works that are in my "Violet and Isadora, sitting in a tree" since I thought, why not? Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>